Endless Nights
by XxJustXxAxXNobodyxX
Summary: -Currently on Hiatus- Zexion always wondered why the Superior put...her...under his control. Marluxia's goal was to prove that she was powerful for a different reason. ZexionXOC MarluxiaXOC.
1. Chapter 1

My first really fic. I'm not sure how well I'll do with this...

I'm not really fond of original characters, but I couldn't help myself. (Before, it did say that I wasn't a fan of Marysues, but with a little help, I decided that she wont be. ^_^ Thanks guys!)

In no way do I own any of the Organization XIII members. They belong to Squeenix. I just own Xai.

* * *

[[Just let [[1]] me sleep…]]

"Superior…we've found some…thing." II stated. V was holding the body of a girl in his arms.

"And _why_ should I be interested?" Number I questioned without a glance in the direction of the nobodies.

"She only has half a heart."

This statement caused the Superior to turn abruptly and approach the limp body of the girl being held just above the Silent Hero's waist.

Her hair was long and black that cascaded majestically down to V's knees. Xemnas's eyes scanned the figure and noticed the fact that she was robed in one of the Organization's jacket. He glanced back at II and judged that the girl had been either bare or in shreds of clothing when discovered.

"Should we hand her over to IV? He'd love to do experiments over this one…"

"No! IV would ruin it, like usual." He took a moment to think. "Leave her with VI. He can do his research, and keep her in one piece."

II and V nodded and summoned portals to the library, where they knew the cloaked schemer would be taking refuge.

* * *

"He. Said. What?!?!" The Cloaked Schemer was obviously not content with the Superior's decision.

"You need to research. She only has half of a heart, we need to know why, or how. That is an order." Xigbar just wanted to get away, and VI wasn't making it easier. He was only grateful for the fact that he didn't need to hold the girl.

Zexion sighed and stood from the couch he had been lounging in reading, set his book on the small table near it and gestured to the couch.

"Lay her down."

Definitely not one for words. Not that either of the other nobodies minded. Lexeaus did as told, and being oddly protective, if that could be the word to use, shifted her so that she would be more comfortable, even adjusting her hair to flow over the side of the couch. Xigbar stared, and then summoned a portal to get out of the large dark and stuffy room. V followed suit, leaving the young nobody with this…something.

As he headed to his collection of research books from his other life, he heard a muffled noise from the couch. Glancing over, he realized –she?- had cried out softly in pain. What had left her that way? He pondered, turning back to the task at hand.

* * *

So yeah. That's all I have right now. This was kind of a spur of the moment fic, so I'd like maybe 1 review? Like it? No? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

I'm surprised that I got this written out as fast as I did. I finished it last night and started writing chapter 3. I actually wrote this in between replaying Kingdom Hearts 1. I don't have cable in my room, so video games make me happy.

Disclaimer: Cori doesn't own any Kingdom Hearts characters. They belong to Squeenix. She just cosplays them and attempts to keep Zexion locked in her room....

* * *

Chapter 2

Pale blue eyes opened to a white ceiling darkened by the lack of light in the large room.

As the figure sat up, a jolt of pain from her left side forced her to collapse back onto the soft 'couch?' beneath her. She gasped and then moaned at the intensity of the strange pain.

'Where…am…I? What…happened to me?' The questions raced through her confused head.

"I would suggest staying still until I can figure out what to do with you."

Opening her eyes, the new arrival carefully turned her head towards the voice.

Sitting stoically in a large chair across from where she was placed was a boy, about '16?' with beautiful silver tinted blue hair. His stunning purple eyes were focused on a large book set in his lap. He was flipping through it, barely glancing at the multitude of words on each page.

"Wh-what?"

"You are too weak for sudden movements." He flipped over the last page of the book, closed it, and set it to the side. "Do you remember anything. Anything pertaining to how you got here, that is." He looked into her eyes, causing her to shudder and look back up at the ceiling.

"I remember…green eyes. They were holding me in place. There was a pull…then the pain. And then darkness."

"Hmmm…."

She heard the movement of cloth, and saw through the corner of her eye, the mysterious boy stand and walk towards a stack of books.

"Any specific shade of green?"

"Wha? No." Who was he, why was he asking her these things?

"Can you do me a favor and try to focus on the memory?" His request confused her more.

"Um…I can try…"

Her eyes closed again and she attempted to concentrate on the fuzzy image of the one who hurt her so.

"Do you see anything?"

She shook her head. "I just…hear voices."

***

A woman's voice was shouting. "Take her heart! Let the Darkness take over! Do it now Ri-!" Static took the place of the person's name.

"Wait! What about her? Won't it hurt?" A boy's shaky voice replied.

Her own pleading voice came next. "P..please…" She was crying, and panting? She barely remembered a battle before. Strange creatures scratching at her. "Don't do this…please."

"IGNORE HER! She is NOTHING to you!" The woman shouted.

The image of his eyes bore into her soul. "I'm sorry." His voice was sympathetic.

The pain shot through her again as his weapon stabbed into her.

***

"NO!" The girl screamed, she was shaking, a hand clutched her chest and tears streamed from her eyes as she relived the experience of dying.

Zexion pulled a potion out of his jacket pocket and rushed to her side.

"Drink this, it may help." He helped lift her head to let her consume the potion.

It did help, and her rushed breathing calmed.

"Th…thanks."

"No problem…so Ri?"

She realized that she had probably been saying the words of her murderers and her own in the memory.

"I don't… my mind was hooked on thinking of ways to escape. His eyes were the last thing I saw. They bore into my own the entire time. He looked to pained at what he was doing."

Zexion settled in his place on the floor next to her. "I'll give you time to remember. But until I can figure anything else out, what's your name?"

A look of pained confusion came over her face. "I don't know…I remember…and A…and an I…" She wanted to cry. Why couldn't she remember anything? Her name should be the one thing that she could have carried on with her.

He seemed to be calculating in his head as she looked back at him. He looked up. "What about Xai…for now?"

"Xai?" She was puzzled. He seemed almost as if he was naming a pet.

"Well, each of us here have an X in our names. Our current names are anagrams of our other's names, and then an X added in. There would be less questions if we just called you Xai."

He seemed to be good at having to explain things to people.

"I guess…that could work…"

"Well then, Xai, my name is Zexion. Number VI in Organization XIII."

She was beginning to get used to feeling confused. "Organization…?"

He realized that he had a lot to tell. So he began.

* * *

Demyx sighed, bored, and looked around the large meeting room. Marluxia was picking at his fingernails. Axel was bouncing fireballs off of Larxene's chair, who in turn, was playing darts with one of the spikes at the top of Axel's head. The Melodious Nocturne's eyes then landed on the empty chair of number VI.

"And on a final note, and this is a message to ALL of you…" the Superior began. All of the members looked over to their leader.

"Number VI is currently doing research on a discovery numbers II and V made. It is a female with only half of a heart."

The Nobodies seemed interested now.

"None of you are to go near her. Especially you, IV." At this, Vexen sunk into his chair.

"If I have discovered that any of you have been around her without permission from VI, you will have to answer to me. Adjourned!"

Demyx pouted. A new girl…maybe she was nice. He'd have a new friend! The water wielder began plotting.

* * *

Well, this one was much longer! Enjoy your turkey everyone! (Or whatever you love to eat on Thanksgiving!)

I can haz Reviews?

~Love,

Cori!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the wait guys, the past few weeks have been hectic with last minute assignments and essays, and I had finals this week up until Thursday, so I needed a day to relax. But don't worry, I wrote when I could, so I have this chapter and chapter 4 written out. And I apologize before-hand for the length, but all of my attention had been on essays concerning capital punishment instead of focusing on a fanfiction storyline.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any character from the amazing games of doom.

* * *

"That is how nobodies are created. That is why you are so interesting to us. "

"I see…but, what was so special about me? I wasn't unique."

Xai thought hard about it. She couldn't remember much, but she remembered one thing that seemed to be important was her love of being outside. This struck her as an odd thought to keep close. At the moment, however, it seemed like she'd never be allowed out.

Again, the boy was in concentration. "Maybe they knew something you didn't. They probably think you're dead, which may help us out. Our place to begin would be finding out who they were."

"That _would_ be a good place to start." Zexion looked up at her. She was smiling.

"Sar…casm? You must be…feeling…better." His face had gone back to the cool look he held when she first saw him.

"I'm sorry." Without thinking, she had sat up and pulled her knees up close to her.

"But I am, my chest still hurts a little, but I think that drink helped."

Zexion looked down at the empty bottle on the floor next to him. "That's because it was a Potion. It'll wear off soon, though."

"When?" She did know that she didn't want the pain coming back.

"Not quite sure…I may need to get you a few elixirs."

He unzipped the top of his jacket a bit and reached inside a pocket hidden inside. Xai watched as he pulled out a small black notebook and pen. He flipped to a page near the back and wrote, mouthing his memo to himself.

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Do what?" For the first time since she had met him, the nobody looked genuinely confused.

"Talk to yourself when you write things down."

"I…do?" She smiled and laughed at his expression.

"Yeah, you do."

"I didn't realize…" he lost his train of thought as his nosed twitched, picking up the familiar salt-water scent of a rather bothersome nobody.

"What?" Xai questioned, her eyes shifting in the direction that the schemer was looking.

"We have company." Not even a second after he stated this, one of the large doors to the library opened.

"Zexy?" A nasaly voice asked into the large room.

Xai giggled, "Zexy?"

The purple-eyed boy sighed and moved his hand to massage his temple. "Research section, IX."

The blonde mullet haired nobody bounced into the room, weaving around towering book shelves and appeared where Xai and Zexion were seated.

"Zexy, I was in the meeting room and Xemnas told us about-" He caught sight of Xai, "Hi! I'm Demyx!"

She smiled at how easily he was distracted and replied, "Hello Demyx, you seem way too energetic to be a nobody…by what Zexion has told me…"

"That's because I'm awesome!"

Zexion rolled his eyes and Xai laughed. "I'm not really sure what to say to that…"

"I usually just ignore him…" Xai smiled and looked over to Zexion as Demyx ruffled his hair to find a topic of discussion.

* * *

Alright, after I take a break, I'll get chapter 4 up! Review!

For the next chapter, I need some clothing ideas, though, so it'd be helpful if someone could find some awesome "clothes" for Xai. I'll give you some peanut butter fudge.

~ Cori

Quote of the Day: "FUDGE!?!?! I LOVE FUDGE?!?!?!" - My German friend after I gave him a bag full of homemade sweets.


	4. Chapter 4

Told you guys I'd have this up right away!!!

Just to let you guys know, I couldn't really come up with much with Demyx and Xai in the same room together without going completely out of what I wanted with her character….I would've made her more like myself when I'm around my Demyx or Marluxia.

If it helps, I realize I should've mentioned it before, Xigbar and Lexeaus found her mid-day, she woke up at night, this is now the next day….Now we can begin. ^_^

Disclaimer: I still do not own Kingdom Hearts. Gii says that she does, but she also believes that she'd stay alive around Sweeny Todd. XPPP

* * *

"We need to get you some real clothes…" Xai looked up from "The Science of the Beating Heart" book the purple-eyed boy had given her.

"Huh?"

Zexion peered up from his own research book. "Well, you need something to wear under that jacket…."

The new nobody looked down at the long black clothing item. "I guess your right…"

"Come, I will speak to the Superior about taking you to a world to get you clothes."

Xai looked back to him. "Will he allow it?" (A.N. I have no idea why, but that line makes me giggle….maybe I'm just a little crazy.)

"He trusts me, and he should understand…" She nodded and followed the Cloaked Schemer through a portal he had opened as he spoke.

* * *

"The C.O. mission is still a few months away, but choose your allies wisely." The Superior was leaning back in his desk chair, but still had a professional air about him.

"I understand Superior. Anything else?" Marluxia was forcing himself to show any slight excitement, which he knew Xemnas would disprove of. Becoming in charge was a big deal. No longer would his superiors look down on him.

The sound of an opening portal was heard outside the doors to the office, followed not two seconds after by a knock.

"That is all, XI." Marluxia nodded, turned, and opened the door.

* * *

As they stepped through the portal, Zexion paused, his nose lifting in disgust before he knocked. Flowers. The one scent that was the strongest to him, the one he most detested.

"Zex…?" Xai's question was halted by the sound of approaching footsteps from the other side of the white door.

Her gaze shifted to the opening door and something inside her skipped, causing her to take in a sharp gasp of breath.

Walking out of the room was a tall man with pink tinted auburn hair. His eyes captured her own before he began studying her.

"XI." Zexion acknowledged the assassin indifferently.

"VI." His eyes continued to scan her as he opened a portal. He finally tore his gaze away as he passed her to leave. Xai took a deep breath and was surprised by the lovely scent of flowers that followed the mysterious person. Zexion nudged her forward into the white room while she was trapped in her thoughts.

Her mind was revolving around the scent itself. 'It suits him. You'd think a man smelling so sweet would be odd, but it blends so well into his aura….'

"So, you have awoken and have been healed. How are you fairing?" The Superior's deep voice broke into Xai's thoughts.

"As well as I can." Her voice seemed meek to herself in the large room

"She is not fully healed, but the potions I have given her are showing some improvement." Zexion stated.

It was then that Xai recognized the tone of Zexion's voice when he talked to the leader. It was lesser than the way he spoke to her.

"That is good. Now, why have you come to speak to me?" The Superior asked regally. If he wasn't so intimidating, Xai would have giggled.

"I have come to request to take her to Twilight Town. She needs new clothes, as I think she wouldn't want to stay in a jacket in her stay here. I also need to purchase some elixirs and research materials."

The Superior looked her over as he contemplated the request, which caused Xai to shift uncomfortably. "If you can guarantee that she will not escape."

"I would have no where to go…" her words were quiet. Zexion looked at her, his eyes filled with some sort of sympathy for the girl.

"Very well." Xemnas handed Zexion a pouch of munny for the expenses and motioned for them to leave.

"Thank you Superior." The Schemer stated, bowing his head.

As they turned to leave, Xemnas noted the way VI gently plaved his hand on the new nobody's back.

* * *

I had to go back and listen to Xemnas's voice, and was reminded of Demyx Time. "Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts." XDDDD I had that running through my head the entire time I was typing this up.

Once I come up with some clothing items, I shall post chapter 5!

Also, if you are a fan of Shrek the movie, then go search youtube for Shrek the Musical…it's rather epic if you ask me. ^_^

~ Cori

Quote of the Day: "One thing to do to bother Superior Mansex in a meeting, is everytime he begins to talk down to someone start going: 'INTIMIDATE! INTIMIDATE! INTIMIDATE!' Then form a portal and get your ass out of there before he stabs you with his lightsaber." -me


	5. Dear Readers

Hey guys, I'm so sorry, but I have to put this story on Hiatus for now.

I actually went back through it before I decided to post this note to you guys, and I realized that it was better than I remembered.

Since I haven't been able to find my original notebook that I'd had written Endless Nights in, I'm going to go through all of my old notebooks to find it, and then I'll re-write it for you guys, meaning it'll be longer…I hope.

I can't guarantee that I'll have it up too soon, but I've got a pretty good amount of you guys asking for more, and I love you guys.

I've also been working on a couple other stories that I want to post, so you will see more up from me in the next couple of months.

You'll hear from me soon, I promise. Again, I love you guys. ^_^


End file.
